1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element, particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices equipped with LED elements have been used in lighting, backlight, industrial apparatuses, and the like since some years before. In these light emitting devices, the brightness of light emitting elements is becoming higher and higher. LED elements are produced by epitaxial-growing a semiconductor layer of AlGaInP, GaN, or the like on a growth substrate such as a GaAs substrate or a sapphire substrate using an MOCVD (Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition) method or so on. With LED elements produced in this way, there exists a problem that light emitted from the light emitting layer is absorbed or so on in the growth substrate, resulting in a reduction in the efficiency of light extraction from the elements.
In order to solve the above problem, after the semiconductor layer grown on a growth substrate is stuck to a conductive support substrate via a light reflective material, the growth substrate is removed, thereby producing LED elements (Patent Literature 1).
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-10359